White
by smeellie
Summary: Bella never expected to open her eyes again, let alone meet a monstrously beautiful being upon awakening. She never knew that this day would mark the start of her new life amongst immortals -Gods- for all she knew. Just what had she gotten into this time?


**Summary: **Bella never expected to open her eyes again, let alone encounter a monstrously beautiful being upon awakening. She never knew that this day would mark the start of her new life amongst immortals, _Gods, _for all she knew. Just what had she gotten herself into this time?

**A/N: **Hey, this is my first ever fic so please be nice! Comments/reviews are appreciated even if it is only a smiley face so please stop for just a minute to let me know you dropped by. Also i apologise for any grammar mistakes but this has been unbeta-ed and although i find it easy to spot other people's mistakes i actually have a lot of difficulty spotting my own. .

**Ellie. x**

Gasping, I woke up and looked around me.

Where was I? The last thing I could remember was the rolling waves of the sea breaki-

_-No_, don't go there Bella, I chided myself as panic began to set in. Now was not the time to think of what had happened; it was important to remain in the present, especially when I had just woken up in a totally unfamiliar territory.

I looked around me and was faced with white in every direction. White walls, white floors, white ceiling, fuck, even the stiff bed I seemed to be lying on was completely white. A white box was what I appeared to be in. I was stuck in a white box. Hysterical laughter bubbled up inside me and a manic snort escaped past my lips.

Was this what the old guy in a dress with a beard said was heaven? Sure was one hell of a let-down; where on earth was my chorus of singing angels? Scratch that, I was probably in hell after everything that I'd done in the last few years of my life.

I glanced down at myself, realising with horror I was a naked as the day I was born.

What the bloody fuck had happened here?  
>=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-<p>

Climbing off the bed I stepped onto the floor gently, after all, I wouldn't put it past myself to go falling flat on my face even getting out of bed.

The floor itself was cold and unassuming, though as I looked closer I began to get the creeps. Yes, the floor was unassuming just like the equally bland and plain white walls but as I looked closer I could see that everything was completely flawless. No joke. Neither a scratch nor a blemish marked the perfectly even surface which no doubt laid exactly 180 degrees parallel to the ground (not that I knew anything about architecture and whatnot). Gods, either whoever owned this place was a serious OCD freak or…

Well. The alternatives to why this place was so freakishly flawless I didn't really want to think about at all. Images of men in white coats coming in carrying strait jackets for me creeped into the edges of my imagination but I shoved them away quickly. After all, I wasn't that far gone was I?

I don't even know the answer to that anymore.

Suddenly movement caught in the peripheral of my eyes to the left and I bit back a scream, barely missing biting through my own tongue.

The wall was moving inwards.

_That surely wasn't right_ I thought, and then I realised with a mixture of horror and relief that it was actually a door opening up into my box, the colour (or should I say lack of colour) of it having blended so well into the walls I hadn't even noticed it was there.

Grabbing the pure –yes you guessed it- white blanket from the bed I hurried to cover myself with it, moving back to sit awkwardly on the bed sideways, my arms crossed in front of me in a defensive position. The fucking thing barely covered me at all but I didn't really have time to think any more on my modesty as an angel walked in.

_Hell, I guess angels are real after all_ I thought, my eyes widening in shock. At least, I'm pretty sure he had to be an angel. What else could explain his pure white almost translucent skin, and the way he moved as gracefully as a panther and ballet dancer mixed in one as he stalked across the floor towards me? His face and body was completely flawless, devoid of any blemish whatsoever that would prove him to be at least slightly human.

No, this was most definitely not a human being as I knew them

What startled me the most though, was when I looked into his eyes. Red, crimson red; the colour of freshly spilt blood – trust me, I should know. They unnerved me to no end, after all, how could an angel have eyes the colour of blood? I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer to that.

He/it stopped a few feet away from me, staring at me with those creepy eyes of his whilst my fingers grasped at the edges of the thin blanket, willing myself not to tremble or show any signs of fear. Looking into his eyes, I felt like he could see right through me.

"Isabella" he stated simply.

I said nothing; I knew what game he was playing, he was trying to get the upper hand by making me panicked at his knowledge of my name. I hadn't been a cop's daughter for 19 years for nothing and although I admit to being a klutz at times, it didn't mean I never paid attention to my personal safety.

Excluding the past few years of course.

He cocked at eyebrow at my silence, as if in impatient with my lack of response. I smirked internally; the bastard could wait for it because I sure wasn't going to give.

I'm not sure how long we stayed there like that and I probably should have been more frightened by the whole situation, but when you have already graciously accepted death so many times before, looking death in the face was like meeting an old friend again.

Time passed.

"I see you don't intend to make this very easy for me, Isabella" he finally announced.

_Yes… _Bella: 1, creepy white guy, nil pois.

I kept on ignoring him, simply staring into his emotionless eyes –it wasn't a question so I wasn't about to answer. Although silently I had to admit I really wanted to look away but I knew if I did, he'd win. Every little action speaks volumes in a game of psychological intimidation and I sure wasn't about to lose, especially since I had played this game so many times before.

But that's another story for another time.

Focusing my mind back on the creature in front of me, I blinked slowly as if to ask innocently, _what? _

His lips curled slowly into what appeared to be the most emotionless sneer I had ever seen.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, in such a bland voice that if I didn't know better; I'd say he didn't care.

"Well you're certainly not anyone I know, so… no." I responded, with a face just as poker straight as his.

His gaze didn't change.

Damn him, this was going to take forever at this rate and it was embarrassing to admit, but… I _really _needed to pee. I hadn't noticed it before in my panic but now; after the brief adrenaline rush had worn off I was vaguely aware of my more basic needs surfacing. Like needing to pee. Stupid bladder blocking angel.

Fighting back a grimace, I carried on staring, willing myself not to fidget uncomfortably in case he noted it as a sign of fear.

Suddenly he smirked, his eyes thinning in a way that sent shivers down my spine. He looked almost… _hungry _but that couldn't be right, could it?

"My dear Isabella, you don't half smell lovely"

I gulped, what the hell was that supposed to mean? Finally I tore my eyes away from his, dimly aware of the fact that I may be in for even more horrors than what I had already been through, but I didn't want to believe it. I was always a thorough believer in the saying 'When you hit rock bottom, the only way is up' but it seemed like fate still had other ideas for me.

A slight rush of air hit my side and I looked up startled only to cry out in surprise as I realised he had somehow moved in that split second I had glanced away, to stand right by my side staring down at me with an impassive face once again.

Questioned raced through my mind, how the fuck had he managed to move so fast? Why was he standing so close? What did he want? And of course the million dollar question, _who was he?_

"Your... name?" I managed to choke out, all previous thoughts of defiance gone with his close proximity, every instinct in my body screaming at me to run as far away as I could. I clutched the blanket further towards my chest, although thankfully he didn't seem to be looking at my body at all, instead focused on staring me into submission it seemed.

"Aro. Aro Vulturi" the corners of his lips creeping up into what had to be one of the creepiest smiles I had ever seen

It was as if he had wanted to tell me his name. A seed of fear started to grow then, everyone knows that kidnappers never reveal their names (and something in his expression told me that he wasn't lying) unless they knew their victim will never have to chance to utter it to another human being.

But that was the whole issue wasn't it? This thing in front of me could not possibly be a human being. Sure, he had the anatomy of a human as far as I could observe but apart from that, his whole aura just projected otherworldliness.

Looking up again straight into his bloody eyes, sudden determination to unravel the mystery before me hit me.

"What are you?" I asked boldly,

I watched in fascinated horror as he grinned, his pearlescent teeth showing in a beautifully monstrous smile, the ends of his teeth tapering into sharp points that had me recoiling in alarm.

With one smile, he looked feral.

"A _vampire,_ my dear"


End file.
